Ion pumps are a workhorse of ultra-high vacuum systems. With no moving parts, they are quiet and consume very little electrical power. They are also very clean, containing only metal interior surfaces that capture and trap gas within the pump body. Ion pumps can be used to provide vacuum for numerous applications, including inertial sensors such as atomic interferometer-based accelerometers, gyroscopes and gravimeters, as well as time keeping devices such as atomic clocks. Reducing the volume of these sensors is desirable in order to deploy them on moving vehicles or other dynamic platforms. Often, the ion pump size is the limiting factor for total system volume. In addition, the magnetic fringe fields produced by the pump can impact the sensor.